Black berries, red berries
by halycone
Summary: He smiled faintly at her dancing around the flames, deep in his dreams noticing the scent of whispered promises. Then the guilty made him to wake up and smell only the gunpowder and cigarettes. Walter has forgotten.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Black berries, red berries

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hellsing, never will. Though I own my original characters and so.

**Summary: **He smiled faintly at her dancing around the flames, deep in his dreams noticing the scent of a whispered promises. Then the guilty make him to wake up and smell only the gunpowder and cigarettes. Walter has forgotten.

There will be a lot of Walter yet the story won't be centered on him.

Yes, it will be slightly a romance, but for my sake no fluff and this kind of stuff.

And yeah, please notice that it's my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language obviously. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Sitting crooked on bed Walter propped his heavy head up on his hands, listening to a message over and over again. Exhausted after mission and Integra's daily moods he thought getting back to his rooms at midnight ought to be a happy moment of peaceful silence, yet tonight all his expectations have been ruined by one message recorded earlier on his personal phone.

The sweetest voice he have ever heard and hardly remember now after years of lack of contact was begging him for help.

"Hello, Walter? Walter are you there? Uncle... Oh god, my god... Luca is coming to you, I put him into the plane two hours ago. Keep him safe, I beg you. There is something... Not only a dream, a frightful dream. If you find me..." there was a long scream and noises, which he couldn't identify "I'm not angry with you for abandoning us, even though you'd sworn you'll protect my family, I..." more noises and a sudden end, like someone had cut off the phone line.

Those words were bouncing against his head, making him feel like he was about to explode.

He felt guilty.

Suddenly he stood up and walked out of his rooms, then run outside to the garage.

Going to the airport didn't take him too long.

* * *

"Are you sure there is someone to pick you up here? We've been waiting for one and half an hour already." 

"Yes."

Oh, how irritated she was, she Angela White also known as the living example of patience.

But now in the middle of the night after a long, unpleasant flight she was stuck with this strange little boy here on the airport waiting for someone to take him away.

Apparently there was no such a person and that pissed her off extremely.

Why, she had gotten extra one hundred pounds for babysitting the kid in the plane and afterward, what should cheered her up yet there was something intimidating about the boy.

She tried to start some silly conversation, but the only word he would have said was 'yes'.

Then she was just sitting staring at the travellers passing by or at him. He was about five or six years old, his jet black curls gently falling upon his wide emerald eyes. He was silent and calm from time to time looking into her eyes, no urgent moves and loudly noises so unlike other children about his age. She thought for a moment that maybe all the kids from his country are so strange and his behaviour wasn't anything unusual.

"Luka? Thanks god, you are here"

Five years old jumped down of the bench he was sitting on and grab gloved hand of a stranger.

Angela looked up to see old man's face who hopefully turned out of the blue.

"And thank you too miss for keeping your eye on him."

"No problem sir"

With that she hurried away. Unfortunately British Airways' hostess Angela White has never returned home. While opening door to her apartment she was eaten by a freak vampire and the turned into useless ghoul. Pity.


	2. Never fall in love with a gypsy

Next chapter, yay! Hope you like it. Please r&r '

**Chapter 1: Never fall in love with a gypsy**

The emerald wide eyes closed as soon as a soft material of pillow has touched child's sleepy head.

Black curls strewed around the flower emblem were the last thing he saw before he switched off the light and went straight to the kitchen.

He definitely needed a strong coffee. Half way to his destination he stopped.

It was just a moment. A kaleidoscope of gaudy scenes so precious and comforting; sound of laughing, taste of red berries, scent of war upon the wind, blurred shapes, someone's hand brushing his face one last time.

Then, suddenly, that someone stopped being someone and the shape become familiar.

In a brief moment Walter saw all his life, what has scared him incredibly.

Seeing your life before your eyes was a bad sign. It was either older people's privilege or an undeniable proof of dying soon. Neither of it he desired.

When he opened his eyes he saw blue. Spheric ocean of endless circle of dancing emotions in the gypsy eyes of a young girl with a jug filled with black and red berries, walking slowly to him on an empty road.

She was not a princess anymore, but for him she would be the most graceful of them all with her thirst for ideal freedom even at such young age.

Yet still he has forgotten, never regretting it.

The abominable secrets of a family ties were constricting him once again, because he couldn't forget it twice, ashamed deeply of the made promise he had never wanted to keep.

He didn't sleep that night, he couldn't, chock-full with the mixture of smells including roasted grass, gunpowder, money and intoxicating incenses in _his_ room when the cause of _his _problems was sleeping peacefully on_ his_ bed.

* * *

No sooner had the day came he was speaking to Integra after making up his mind twice. There was a burning in him, guilt he couldn't comidify. 

"Am I correct? You want a vacation?" She asked surprised, drinking slowly her morning tea.

"There are some personal matters that I have to attempt, which unfortunately cannot wait."

He answerer gently.

"Like this little one?"

Both Walter and Integra looked at the doors, where Alucard stood holding hand of a little child. Luca didn't smile nor said hello.

It was irritating; he almost managed not to reveal anything before Integra when that living corpse had to appear, holding boy's hand when he was supposed to sleep deep in his basement. It was certainly not fair and he couldn't stand that anymore.

Before the woman had the possibility to start yelling, he begun to hissing at No-Life-King.

"Would you be so nice to let off his hand and tell me what on earth are you doing here instead of rotting in your damn coffin?"

"Why, the answer is really simple and you should be aware of that. My blood was calling me."

Angry look he had on his face made the room got darker, when the only person who was more furious than Alucard himself was Integra still too surprised to say something, what didn't make Walter's day better. He was sweaty-faced and on the edge of breakdown.

"You got a nerve, human. Bringing him here, just up at my nose..." Walter looked lost, he haven't got the slightest idea what the vampire was talking about and actually he didn't want to know that, certainly not in that moment. Alucard's face soften. "And thank you for that."

Integra was breathing heavily, blinking. First, she thought she was in some freaked dream after having too much work, but soon she was sure it was real; it would be too complicated to made up Walter like that, he used to be a tower of peace and patience till this morning and seeing him in such a breakdown was a moment she wouldn't forget ever.

"Could someone tell me everything from the beginning, please?"

Soon Walter gathered himself up, had booked flight to Hungary and got the company of grinning Alucard during his unwanted trip.

And Integra had a few weeks of cheerful silence in the manor as she thought back then.

* * *

He has never told anyone anything about his life before Hellsing. It was quick. Full of emotions, passion and intensity. Not to mention of being drunk every night. 

And he had learned then the most important truth in his life: never fall in love with gypsy.

It'll take you whole, fuddle you 'till you drown in the sweet sea of pretending and lies.

There will be a lot reasons not to obey these: softness of her lips against yours, whispered promises of pleasure, long nights on the meadows in thigh embrace with the treacherous beauty. Finally you will find yourself making promises among the broken crystal balls, whispered prophecies of death, dark magic and arms dealing business. In one word: you have fucked.

Walter didn't want that back at all.


End file.
